


tell me i'm wrong

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, but i'm posting it here anyway, not really worth reading, this is just a drabble i wrote based on a prompt i was sent on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based on the prompts "are you drunk?" and "tell me i'm wrong" fromthisprompt list.





	tell me i'm wrong

Eddie almost jumped clear off his bed when he heard the four very loud _thuds_ on his bedroom window. The dim light from his bedside lamp was only bright enough to illuminate the pages of the book he was reading, so he had to squint to see who was waiting to be let in. He managed to make out the vague outline of Richie Tozier’s oversized glasses and let out a gasp of relief. Mostly he was just thankful there wasn’t a very polite serial killer knocking on his window, but he also hadn’t seen Richie in a couple of days and, although he’d never say it out loud, he had started to miss him a little.

He unlocked the window to let Richie in. He was hit with the strong, unmistakable scent of alcohol clinging to the other boy’s clothes. “Jesus, Rich, are you _drunk_?” Eddie frowned, turning his nose up at the smell.

“Sure am, Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie grinned, eyes hazy but twinkling behind the magnifying lenses of his glasses. “How’d ya guess?”

“Uh, you fucking stink, dickwad,” he replied. “What are you doing? It’s a Tuesday.”

“Didn’t think I’d be able to do it sober,” Richie shrugged, stumbling over to Eddie’s bed where he flopped down lazily.

“Do what?”

Eddie perched next to Richie on the end of the bed and looked him over with concern. His jeans were muddied with dirt and his elbow was freshly scraped. There was a wet patch on his chest where Eddie supposed he’d spilled vodka or something - that would explain the strength of the smell.

“Rich?” Eddie prompted. “Do _what_?”

Richie sat up and looked Eddie in the eyes, still obviously drunk but, somehow, simultaneously as sober as Eddie had ever seen him.

“You’re in love with me.”

Eddie choked on his own breath and spent about thirty seconds coughing and spluttering. Richie looked at him with a blank expression, waiting for a response.

“I- what? What the fuck are you… _What_? That is- heh, _what_?”

“Tell me I’m wrong.” Richie’s voice was suddenly soft, eyes scanning Eddie’s face with a sense of desperation deep within them. “Tell me I’m wrong, Eds.”

Eddie was silent.

“You can’t,” Richie said.

He couldn’t.

“I…” Eddie searched for his words. “Why are you… Why are you doing this, Richie? So you can laugh at me? So you can make fun of me for having some stupid crush? I’m not in the mood for your jokes, asshole.”

“No,” Richie shook his head. “I just... wanted to know it wasn’t all in my head.”

Eddie sighed and flopped backwards so he was lying down. He stared at a spot on the ceiling to ground himself, to stop his head from spinning. He could feel his entire world crumbling around him. He’d never been able to say it out loud before, but Richie was right. Of course he was in love with him. He had been for as long as he could remember. He didn’t know why - why would anyone be in love with such a dumbass? If Eddie had to be gay, he would’ve picked someone much more respectable to fall in love with - someone like Mike or Bill. And yet his stupid heart had thought, “No. Not them. That one. The one with the too-big glasses and the terrible fashion sense and the trashmouth. That’s the one I want.” So here he was. Gay and in love with Richie fucking Tozier.

“I just want you to know,” Richie said. “It’s not… it’s not just you.”

Eddie turned his head towards him, brow furrowed, “Huh?”

“It’s not just you,” he repeated.

“Oh, what? You tryna tell me Stan’s in love with you too or something?”

“No, that’s not what I meant - although he definitely is,” Richie cracked a grin. “Stan _absolutely_ has the hots for me. I mean, who can blame him, right?”

“Beep beep, Richie,” Eddie snorted, trying his best to suppress the grin creeping up on his face.

“No, no, I meant…” Richie stopped to think, biting his lip. “It’s not just you. I’m… I feel the same way. You know, about you.”

Eddie felt his stomach flip.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So… what do we do now?” Eddie asked.

"I dunno," Richie let out a long, tired breath. “Wanna fuck?”

Eddie almost had a heart attack right there and then.

“Richie!” he exclaimed, eyes wide.

“What? It was a serious suggestion,” Richie threw his arms out in exaggerated exasperation.

“Uh, you’re shit-faced, remember?” Eddie said.

“Okay, that’s true.” he said. “Wouldn’t want you takin’ advantage of me now, would we, Eds?”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“How ‘bout tomorrow?” Richie suggested.

Eddie laughed so loud he had to clap a hand over his mouth so as not to wake his mother.

“Sure, Rich,” he smiled. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
